Super Olivia Sisters
A Day in the Life of Olivia is an episode of A Day in the Life of Olivia. Synopsis Olivia gets sucked into the world of video games and must find her way out. Episode Summary Professor Smarts is perfecting his latest piece of machinery. With it, he plans to travel the world of video games. He tries to get himself sucked into his games, but a bird flies through the window, bumps the machine, and the trajectory misses him. The ray is shot right for Olivia. She is busy hanging out with her mom when all of a sudden she disappears. Her mom is very confused. Olivia wakes up to find herself in the world of a Japanese RPG game. She wonders where the heck she is. She suddenly acquires a sword and a list of spells. She has to defeat a dragon. She wonders what to do. She attempts a spell called "magic burst." Sure enough, it does the trick. A portal opens to the next gaming world. The next world, she is traversing across a kingdom. She has to stomp on turtles, collect coins, and eat mushrooms. She thinks this is a piece of cake, until she encounters the boss. It's a giant turtle creature. She does figure out how to defeat it, however. She crosses the bridge and uses the giant ax to destroy it. She hopes there isn't any more. But sure enough, there is. She then travels to a world where is she is facing one on one against a fighter. He looks pretty tough, and keeps shouting "hadouken!" Olivia wonders if there's even a way to navigate these video game worlds. To her surprise, there is. She travels through a variety of worlds. She travels through worlds filled with dungeons, robot men, masked high school students, and even goes through a series of car chases while stealing money. She finally ends up in a world with a giant chemical plant. She walks around, and a giant robot awaits her at the end. Olivia thinks she's screwed now. Olivia remembers that she now has the capability to take down evil things. If she can take down a giant, then a giant robot shouldn't be a problem, right? Olivia tries her absolute hardest to defeat this giant robot. The man controlling the robot almost seems like they know exactly who Olivia is, and they're hitting her with everything they've got. Olivia delivers one giant blow to the robot after much effort. The man inside the robot screams that he will get revenge on her if it's the last thing he does. Olivia wonders what that's all about. After defeating the robot, another portal opens. Olivia wonders where this one could possibly lead to, and to her shock, it leads to Professor Smarts' lair. Olivia wonders what happened. Her mom is there too, and is glad Olivia is okay. She wonders where Olivia even disappeared to. Olivia has a lot to tell her mom. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the episode * The second episode to have a unique opening title instead of the original opening theme song * The Sonic ''arc is yet again hinted at Trivia * The episode title is a clear reference to ''Super Mario Bros. * The opening title theme is the title theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Olivia travels to these video games: ** Dragon Quest XI: Echoes of an Elusive Age ** Super Mario Bros. ** Street Fighter II ** The Legend of Zelda ** Mega Man 2 ** Persona 5 ** Grand Theft Auto V ** Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * "Adventure" from Dragon Quest III ''is heard when Olivia is in ''Dragon Quest * "Mario Chase: Chase Arena" from Nintendo Land ''is heard when Olivia is in ''Super Mario Bros. * "Bowser Battle 1" from Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard when Olivia faces Bowser * The "Ryu Stage" remix from ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS ''is heard when Olivia is in ''Street Fighter II * "Chemical Plant: Chemical Flow" from Sonic Forces ''is heard when Olivia is in ''Sonic 2 * "Death Egg Robot" from ''Sonic Generations ''is heard when Olivia faces the Death Egg Robot * Olivia recalls defeating the giant in "Olivia and the Giant Apple Tree" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:A Day in the Life of Olivia